Special Delivery
by Mindl3ss-Cr3ator
Summary: A request for Darkspine Sonic 759. This is the birth of Twilight  OC


**This is a request for Darkspine Sonic 759. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Marcus!" The ebony hedgehog woke with a start, falling out of bed. He rubbed his head, thinking to himself what his girlfriend Eclipse wanted now. He got up, dusting himself off before he ran down the stairs. He came into the kitchen, his eyes widening as he saw Eclipse. The gray hedgehog was gripping the granite counter top of the island, her green eyes wide with fear. Surrounding her was a puddle of water. She met Marcus' gaze, a single tear of fear running down her face.

"My water broke" she said expressionlessly. She couldn't believe what was happening. The baby wasn't due until next week. She was scared for the baby's health. On a lot of medical shows she's seen when the baby is born prematurely, they are usually kept in the hospital for a long time. Most of all, sometimes the baby doesn't even survive. Marcus hoisted Eclipse into his arms bridal style and ran out of the house. There was no time to waste. His child's life could be at stake and he didn't want to risk it.

Minutes later, he burst into the double doors of the hospital in the emergency wing out of breath. A gray wolf approached them, a worried look in her bright green eyes. She looked down at the gray hedgehog in his arm then at the ebony hedgehog in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend! Uh, her water broke a few minutes ago and she's going into labor. You gotta help us!"

The elder gray wolf nodded her head and jogged the hall. She came back moments later, driving a wheelchair towards them. The plain wheelchair screeched to a stop in front of the couple. With out a second thought, Marcus carefully sat his girlfriend in the wheelchair. Before she was whisked off, the ebony hedgehog kissed her on the lips and wished her luck.

The ebony hedgehog paced worriedly up and down the waiting room. His green streaked quills were frizzed up, pointing in any direction they pleased. The hedgehog looked up at the plain clock for the thousandth time and sighed. It's been nine hours since he was first put into the waiting room. The room was deserted, saving Marcus himself embarrassment from being teased by any of his friends. He looked at the doors and sighed.

"Man. I wonder how Eclipses' doing in there"

Another scream ripped through Eclipse's throat as she tried to push the baby out of her. She's been doing this for almost an hour. She thought the contractions were the worst part of the pregnancy. Now she knew better. She stopped pushing for a moment, panting heavily. Small beads of sweat matted the fur on her forehead, making it a ebony color. A orange fox came next to her, placing a cool washcloth on her head. Eclipse looked up at the led lights in the ceiling, the lights blinding her. She looked at the cloth in front of her that was blocking the view of the doctors on the other side. The fox next to her gave her a small smile, dabbing the cool washcloth on her head once again.

"You're doing great!" Eclipse looked to the side, giving the fox a death glare.

"I don't feel great!"

"Okay dear. Just take a deep breath and give this last push your all" the gray wolf calmly said. Eclipse took in a deep breath and gritted her teeth as she gave it one more push. The fox's baby blue eyes beamed as a cry was heard throughout the room.

After hours of pacing, Marcus decided to take a seat. He held his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Why is this taking so long? As thoughts of the unthinkable raced through his head, his ears perked up to the sound of doors swinging open. He looked up. Sure enough, the same doctor from before was standing in front of him. She held a clipboard in her hand, a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Hedgehog. Your girlfriend would like you to meet someone" Marcus' ears perked up at this. A big smile spread across his face as he shot up from his seat and followed the doctor through the doors. He was led to a plain room where Eclipse was staying. He entered the room cautiously, not knowing what to expect. As he got closer to the bed, he could make out a small bundle in the arms of the gray hedgehog. His heart started to race, a little nervous. Finally he reached the bed. Eclipse looked into Marcus' blue eyes, a small smile on her face. She turned the pink bundle towards him. The ebony hedgehog's mouth became ajar in awe, seeing his newborn daughter for the first time.

She was a beautiful baby girl. She was gray like her mother with the exception of the very tips of her quills green like the streak on her father's quills. She stirred in her mother's arms, fluttering her long lashes to reveal mystifying hazel eyes. Marcus smiled as the baby reached out for his hand. He extended his hand outward, making it easier for the newborn to reach out to him. The new member of the family gripped Marcus' finger in her small hands, starting to nibble at his gloves. The proud parents smiled, enjoying the company of their newborn. Marcus kissed Eclipse's lips, turning his attention back to the child.

"She's beautiful... what are we going to name her?" Marcus looked at the gray hedgehog, who was now deep in thought. She smiled as she looked down at the gray hedgehog in her arms. She stroked the newborn's hand lovingly, her green eyes meeting hazel ones.

"How about Twilight. Twilight the Hedgehog" Marcus looked down at the small hedgehog in Eclipse's arms and smiled. He looked back at Eclipse and smiled.

"Twilight... I like it." He looked at the baby, his smile widening. "What do you think, Twilight?" As a response, the baby laughed and gripped her father's finger tighter. The parents looked at each other and smiled, wondering what new adventures await them once they go back home.

* * *

**And this is the end! Disclaimers:**

**Twilight, Eclipse and Marcus belong to Darkspine Sonic 759**

**Tails belongs to SEGA. If you read careful enough, you would have noticed Tails is in the story XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed. R&R!**


End file.
